The Return
by Jaina Solo Fel
Summary: Robin and the Titans are on a mission in Madrid to track down Slade when pieces of Robin's past show up and start causing trouble for him. Can Robin deal with his demons or will he run away again? Based of BTAS and TT cartoons.
1. Chapter 1

The Return: Chapter 1

The shadows seemed to fall back into place; the fight was over. Robin surveyed the damage around him, a few broken crates and other items found on the docks, but none of his team had been injured. He sighed as he looked at Cyborg and Raven handcuffing the last of the goons that had ambushed them.

'_Unbelievable, how could I not have known they were coming. Its dark and we're on the docks of course I should have expected an ambush; it is Slade we're hunting. But, these guys are nothing like his usual minions, the look and weapons are all wrong…' _these were the thoughts that kept Robin busy until he noticed a shadow that looked vaguely familiar. '_No, it can't be her, not here. She's not involved with Slade, but these crooks look more like…._NO NO NO. I'm not going to go back, I can't.'

"Friend Robin are you ok? It is unlike you to say that there is something that you cannot do?" Robin looked over at his friends, had he said that out loud? Starfire looked most concerned, she must have thought that he was losing his mind.

"I'm alright guys, just a little annoyed that we can't find anything out from these goons." Each of his friends gave him a last questioning look, and Robin knew that they didn't buy one word that he had said. He'd come up with another lie soon enough, something more convincing.

Robin looked up again; the familiar shadow hadn't budged. That was good; if the shadow didn't react to his outburst then it couldn't be her. Besides, she had never been able to stand still for very long. Robin looked at his friends again. He wanted to tell them the truth, but how could he. They would never understand or forgive the lies and secrets. His life was to complicated, and in those moments of self-honesty he knew that if he had to leave again, it would be easier to leave people who didn't really know who he was. '_But I want to go home. God I miss all of them so much, but they'll never forgive me and I don't want to go back to the way things were. I want them in my life, but things would have to change…things do change, but can he?'_

Beast Boy was now investigating some of the items confiscated from the thugs. There were laughing gas canisters and flowers that shot poison, some machine guns, and knives, and some guns that didn't really shoot. The strangest item, however, was a small round sphere that had no seams and no apparent use.

"Robin, check this out. These guys were using a bouncing ball type of thing to try and do us in." Beast Boy then threw the canister toward Robin, and the shadow swooped into action.

Robin didn't see the shadow flying toward him until a boot connected with the metal sphere, knocking it into the ocean a good ways off. For a spit second nothing happened, then the night was alive with the sounds and colors of a large explosion. The Titans were temporarily blinded, as was the new arrival.

When Robin regained his sight a few seconds later, the shadow was now fully revealed to be a shapely woman with long red hair. She was wearing a bat suit. He looked at her in shock for a second not believing that she was actually here, but then his anger caught up with him.

"What the hell do you think your doing? You could have gotten all of us killed by activating that thing." Robin wanted answers, because if Batgirl was here then you can bet that the Joker was too. He knew Slade had joined forces with someone, but he hadn't believed that it was the Joker until this second. The thought of the two joining forces was enough to scare him silly.

"What am I doing here? Apparently saving your butt. What's rule number one in surveying a crime scene? If there's anything that you don't know what it does, don't mess with it. That thing was a high pressure bomb, activated by tiny sensors that sense when its been thrown. If I hadn't kicked it, that timer would have gone off in your hands and you and all of your 'friends' would be dead right now." Robin just stared at the angry redhead in front of him. How dare she imply that he didn't know what he was doing.

"I didn't throw it FYI, but while your accusing me, I have a few questions for you: What are you doing in Madrid and why were you watching me like that?"

Batgirl seemed to falter. He couldn't see her eyes but knew that she was thinking about the last time they had seen each other. He had asked her what she was doing and why she was there then too. In the same voice; with the same anger.

"Look, I know you want answers and I'll give them to you, but not here. Call the cops and get these guys picked up. We'll go somewhere else and I'll give you your answers."

"Fine. Cy call the cops and tell them that we have a little delivery for them." Robin said this without breaking his gaze on Batgirl. "Our hideout was compromised two days ago, where do you want us to go?"

"The information is on this paper, destroy it after you read it. If you run into problems contact me on this." She handed him a new version of the bat-communicator. "I'll see you there." With those words she disappeared off into the shadows again. '_She's gotten stronger and faster. She must hate me now…'_ Robin looked down at the paper: **the old Wayne Enterprises warehouse, don't worry it's just a coincidence.  
**

* * *

The Titans arrived at the warehouse with no trouble at all; it was well into the night and most people had retired to their homes. Robin stood on the sidewalk with his R-cycle and looked at the Wayne Enterprises sign. He flashed back to all of the times they had visited the WE headquarters in Gotham and indirectly all the time he had spent with his father. 

With Robin lost in his memories, the other Titans were looking around with interest.

"Would you look at the size of this place! That guy Wayne must be richer than rich. And to think that he has manufactures enough to actually fill this place up…" Cyborg wasn't the only one impressed by its size. Beast Boy couldn't wait to get inside and see what they might have forgotten. It was Raven who noticed their leaders discomfort and confronted him.

"Ahh, Robin are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost. "

"I did Raven. I see a lot of ghosts, but right now we need to go see Batgirl." Robin replied, still with a faraway expression on his face.

"Speaking of Batgirl, you never told us how you know her. I mean that girl is hot and…."Beast Boy trailed off. He had noticed the fiery glare that Robin was sending his way. Robin sighed and tried to get his emotions under control. He couldn't let on that there was more to this than meets the eye.

"I, ahh, had to work with her once. A long time ago. We only met briefly, and umm… things didn't work out so well."

"But you seemed to know her better than that. You didn't talk to each other like you were only acquaintances. And what were you doing working with Batgirl, don't she, Batman, and that other Robin fellow, work together?" Sometimes, Robin thought Raven was to smart for her own good.

"Look, I can't give you all the answers right now, but I will, I promise. Trust me." Robin had never expected that his past could come back to haunt him so quickly. He thought he had buried it well, but re-introduce one tiny little detail, his partner, and it all came crashing back down.

"Robin, of course we trust you. Is that not right everyone? If Robin had to work with this Bat-person then he must have had a good reason and we will find out when this mission is over. Robin, let us not work with this bat now though. I do not trust her." Starfire, was always indignant on his behalf, but he wasn't surprised she didn't like Batgirl. Robin knew that she had feelings for him, but he couldn't reciprocate them. He felt bad, but his heart would always belong to someone else, regardless of how they felt for him.

"Alright, look Robin, you've always kept your secrets and I can understand that, but this time it looks as if we don't know you as well as we thought we did. If whatever this thing is interferes with our mission, you had better get it resolved and quick. I'm dropping it for now, but I'm looking forward to a full explanation when we get home. So lets go in there and see what this Batgirl wants." Cyborg, always the realist. He wouldn't let anything come into the mission, but he wasn't as trusting, or maybe its naïve, as Starfire. Robin owed them all the truth now, but he had to figure out how to tell them.

With that all said and the matter temporarily dropped Robin pushed open the doors and walked inside. It was dark, but there were no bats, which made Robin very relieved. He looked around and saw a faint glow from the other side of the warehouse. _'A computer. Typical Batgirl…some things don't change after all.'_ This thought brought a smile to Robin's lips. He was glad that Batgirl still had her head in computers; those skills could work in their favor. If she was willing to work with them, that is. Slowly the five Titans made their way across the deserted warehouse. When they reached the computer, the station was empty, and Robin wondered why Batgirl wasn't here, but then she entered from behind a pillar.

"Sorry, had to make sure it was you who came in." She typed in a few commands on her computer, locking it down. "I'm not sure how secure this place is, but is more private than the docks. Does anyone want anything to eat or drink, I've got plenty of stuff?" She walked over to a small refrigerator and started rifling through it.

"Look, you wouldn't answer my questions before, and I want my answers now. Stop wasting time Batgirl." Robin wouldn't let her get away with trying to stall them. She threw a couple granola bars over her shoulder and he caught them with out thinking.

With her back still turned she began her story, "Alright fine. When we found out that the Joker had left town we knew we had to find him. So we started tracking him." This time she threw a few bottles of water, which Robin caught deftly. "By the time we found out he was in Madrid, Batman was called away on Justice League business and Robin and I were left to decide what to do. Some one had to go after him and I was the better choice. With Batman out of the picture, and Robin having less experience with this freak and my personal vendetta against him it made sense. I would have brought him with me, but some one had to stay in Gotham. I didn't mind leaving him because the rest of the crazies were locked up in Arkham." She threw the last few bags of chips over her shoulder and turned around to see Robin catch them. "I guess some things don't change…we still read each other pretty well."

"I see. That still doesn't explain why you were watching us." Robin said belligerently.

"Batman and I both thought, that given the circumstances if I could accomplish my mission without letting you know I was here, it might save some pain and harsh words. When you left we both understood that you were moving on. I wasn't sure how you'd react to seeing me, so when I found out Joker wasn't working alone, I decided to watch you and see what I could find out. Regardless of what happened between us, I wasn't going to let you die."

"Great, so the he's still trying to control my life and now he's got you right where he wants you. Well when he leaves you better not cry because you asked for it!" Robin was shouting by the time he had finished.

Batgirl's eyes flashed with anger behind her mask. She adopted an angry stance and took two steps toward Robin, grabbed his arm and pulled out her grappling gun all in the same second. She then shot the gun and pulled them both up to the raptors.

The Titans stared in shock and wonder at what had just happened. For a supposedly brief meeting the tension between Batgirl and Robin was thick enough to cut with a chainsaw. Starfire then shot upward toward the rafters, determined to see no harm come to Robin.

"What do you think that you are doing Batgirl?" She opened her mouth to reply, but saw Starfire floating behind Robin.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Return: Chapter 2**

Batgirl's face changed from indignation to annoyance when she spotted the teenaged alien. Robin noted the change and saw the direction she was glaring in. He spun around and wasn't all that astounded to see Starfire.

"Starfire go back down and wait with everyone else. Ok? I'll be fine, but Batgirl and I have to talk privately." Robin explained patiently. She looked like she wanted to protest, but Robin silenced her with a glare and turned back to his former partner. "So why are we up here then?" He asked.

"First of all get rid of that mask. I'm not talking to Robin up here." She stalked over to him and pulled off his mask and threw it toward the ground. He looked angry for an instant, and began to protest this latest invasion of his personal space when Batgirl pulled off her cowl and shook her hair free. Barbara Gordon stared at Richard Grayson for the first time in three years. "Alright, that's better. Now on to the topics that matter, like the night you left. The way you hurt the three of us when you left…it just wasn't the same and I know that it's my fault that you left. I know I was the last straw in an already strained relationship, but I didn't realize he was Batman until a few hours before, and really what was I going to tell my civilian boyfriend? That I was some crazy lunatic who ran around the city at night wearing spandex? And they I found out that you were Robin and then you were gone so fast. Its not that I didn't want to talk that night up on the roof, I just knew that we had work to do. I took for granted that you were always there and would be after the fight to sort things out and we'd look back…look back and laugh about all of this stuff."

She looked away and wiped her eyes fiercely. She turned back with a determined glint in her eyes that made Robin remember just who Barbara Gordon was and why he had loved her so much.

"Babs, it was not your fault. Batman and Robin just changed. I didn't want to be protected or coddled anymore. Then when I saw him interrogate a man, ruthlessly question him, in front of his family I just couldn't believe it. Bruce is my father; he adopted me and instilled so much in me, but I didn't want to be grim and ruthless. I believe in fighting crime, bringing justice to the people, but Batman and I have very different approaches."

"That still doesn't explain why you never sent more than an occasional post card. And those were only sent to Bruce. I have never regretted anything so much as delaying talking to you that night. You wanted to confront me, but I put it off. It was wrong of me, but as soon as you left, I flew back home and sped all the way to your dorm room. I was there 30 minutes later, and I raced up to your room, but when I got there all of your things were gone. I went to your window and saw your car driving from the lot. I knew I couldn't catch you, so I fell to my knees and balled my eyes out. I assumed you were angry and needed some time, but by the week's end I guess I had given up. All of my hopes just sort of extinguished." Barbara paused and gathered her thoughts. "And I wasn't the only one to suffer, God Dick, Bruce hung up the cowl for a month. I had never seen him so…so…lost and pathetic, I guess is the only word to describe it. He and Al came up with some story to cover you're sudden departure from Gotham, but Batman and Robin were gone and Batgirl was too much of a mess to do much of anything, and Alfred, well he probably coped the best, but even he was devastated. I caught him fussing over your room at the Manor on a number of occasions…I would just sit there and watch him dust. Every so often he would say something like, 'just in case.'"

By this point Barbara's voice had been lost to her tears and Robin was numb as the reality of what he had done hit him. He felt sick with himself for not realizing that even though he had been hurt, he had hurt them in his desperation to escape.

"Barbara…I don't even know what I can tell you. I don't want to make this worse, but we all made mistakes and have regrets about that night and the days leading up to the 'final showdown' but maybe, just maybe, we all can take the steps necessary to…I guess fix isn't the right word, but help each other heal. I've been leading this team for three years, and if there's one thing that I've learned, it's that sometimes you have to swallow your pride, and I can do that if Bruce can. I am just so glad that you found me and I've been given this chance."

Babs looked up from where she was sitting and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Do you really mean that? Can we really go back to being one big Batty family?"

"I don't know if everything can be resolved, but I'd like to try." He tried to give her a smile, but failed miserably because his own tears were threatening to overpower him. But he never even got the chance to make a second attempt because Barbara launched herself at him and threw her arms around him. They sat there like that for a long time, just holding one another, taking comfort and beginning to heal.

After what seemed like an eternity to the recently reconciled teammates, but was in reality only a few minutes, Dick pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. Green met blue.

"I want you to understand that there was never, and I mean never, any sort of relationship between Bruce and I. I was young…Batman was exciting, but it was just a fangirl crush. I loved you Dick. And then when I found out that Bruce was the Bat…well any sort of lingering crush flew out the window faster than…well something that's fast…" Barbara sniffed and wiped her eyes again. "I know it doesn't matter now…I mean you and that red-head that followed us up here…she's beautiful and seems to really care about you…you're happy right? I'd hate to think that you walked out on your father and became miserable." She tried to look brave.

"Starfire…there's nothing between us….I think she wishes that there were…but I just can't reciprocate those feelings. …and I'm glad that you and Bruce never….I mean he's too old for you…and well I never stopped loving you…" Robin finally broke eye contact. "I want us to be _us_ again Babs. I've missed you more than I can explain."

"Dick…." She sighed. "I've dreamed of this moment for a long time. But you have to promise that…you'll make an effort to make things write with Bruce. And Alfred. As soon as we get back to the states. Come back to Gotham with me. I'm certain that yelling and harsh words will be said, but every one was so hurt that night…all four of us." She turned her back to him and sniffed. "Because if you don't reestablish some sort of relationship, then I'm not sure how well ours will turn out…and we can't just pick up where we left off…."

Dick came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'll make every effort that I can. I want to come home Babs. He's my father. There will never be a Batman and Robin between us…and I hear that you've found me a replacement….but I don't think that a father and son relationship between Bruce and I is to much to hope for." She spun around in his embrace and held him. "As soon as Slade and the Joker are found…I promise that I'll make every effort….and in fact I have new drive to catch these criminals…" Their eyes locked again. There faces were centimeters apart; Barbara inhaled sharply and their lips met. It wasn't passionate, but it was a promise. A promise to each other that the disrepair their relationship had fallen into was on the mend, and that a family was on its way to becoming whole again.

An hour passed before Batgirl and Robin descended from the rafters. They discussed a multitude of details ranging from the story of Tim Drake and his assumption of the role of Robin in Gotham, to plans of how to approach Bruce after this mission ended. They didn't move from their embrace as they sat on the beams and brought the other up to date. Finally, they understood that the real world was waiting and to achieve their goals, they had to return to it.

Batgirl landed first and faced the Teen Titans. Her cowl was back in place. Robin landed behind her and faced the opposite direction. Dick had confessed that the Titans didn't know what he truly looked like or what his given name was. Batgirl retrieved his mask and handed it to him. Her fingers lingering on his shoulder. He reapplied his façade, and faced his teammates.

"Robin, you have returned. But why did you remove your mask for this person? You never remove your mask. We must be leaving. We have consulted with this Batgirl enough. Let us go." Starfire was impatient to remove Robin from what she perceived as a threat to his affections.

"We aren't going anywhere. Slade is our secondary concern right now. The Joker's an old enemy of mine….he stole something very precious from me. He's also far more dangerous than Slade ever was or will be. He Joker's a maniac and we are going to need Batgirl's help. We've both fought him before and know how he thinks. The trick will be predicting his next move."

"Robin, what is going on? When we got here you couldn't wait to get out…and now you and Batgirl are best friends?? I thought you said that you only worked together briefly and that it ended poorly. Besides the Joker's a Gotham criminal…why would you have fought him? That's Batman's department."

"I lied. Batgirl was my partner. I'm the original Robin from Gotham City. And Batman was my mentor."


	3. Chapter 3

The Return:

By Jaina Solo Fel

Chapter 3

The reaction was almost instantaneous. The Teen Titans were utterly dismayed by Robin's words, how could he lie to them? Why would he lie to them? What else had he lied about? And most importantly, what did this mean?

"WHAT??!!!!" the collective voices of the Titans rang through the air. Each one began ranting about this new development, until Robin's voice rang out,

"Enough! Everyone shut up!" the voices died down, but Starfire managed to squeak out,

"Robin, why did you lie to us? Did you not trust us?"

He sighed. This wasn't how he wanted to tell his team the truth. Not here in Madrid, not in the middle of the warehouse with no other options left open to him. He took a deep breath.

"Look guys, I'm sorry. It's not that I didn't want you all to know the truth. But, there were circumstances when I left Gotham, and I figured, the less you knew, the better. I don't even know how to begin, what to tell you…" he trailed off and sighed again. He looked back at Batgirl. "Do we even have time for this now? You never got a chance to update me on the Slade, Joker situation. What exactly are they up to? How much time do we have?"

"I really don't have much more information then you do right now. From what I understand, there's no catching them right now. Until we get some idea of what they're after, I don't even know where to start. Nothing with these two makes sense, the partnership, Madrid, nothing." She bit her lip, "As for explaining things to your increasingly impatient team mates, maybe we should get to explaining." She turned towards the Titans and forced a smile. "I guess we haven't really had formal introductions, I'm Batgirl. I, ah, I've worked with Robin here a lot in the past. See Batman trained both of us, well, I more forced him to train me, but that's not the point. Oh I don't know what to tell you! None of this was supposed to happen!" She let out an exasperated breath.

This time Cyborg was the one who voiced his confusion and anger. "Robin, look man, we've been team mates for a long time now, I just can't understand why you were keeping this from us, I mean sure we all have pasts, I'm guessing something went wrong that forced you to leave Gotham, but that doesn't give you the right to keep secrets from us. You need to get to explaining. Now."

The entire room went silent, except for the sound of dripping water from one of the remote parts of the warehouse. Robin surveyed his team again. Starfire, desperately clinging to the hope that everything would be the same at the end of this night. He knew it wouldn't. Cyborg, angry, betrayed, and hurt. He felt like he just lost his best friend. Robin hoped he hadn't. Beast Boy, more confused than anything else. He couldn't comprehend just how far life had spun beyond the close knit circle the Titans formed. And Raven. Beginning to comprehend just what his words meant. She knew of all of them. The world had just turned upside down.

Robin closed his eyes, tried to block out the pain he felt at having hurt those closest to him. He was beginning to recognize the mistake he made in lying to them. He searched for the words that would make them understand. He hadn't meant to hurt anyone, not again anyway. After the fight with Batman on the roof that night, he had honestly believed that getting close to anyone was a surefire way to meet disaster. But he had let himself get close to these people. No, not people, his third family. But by lying from the start, he might have destroyed any hope of maintaining this family, keeping his friends, like he had been unable to thus far.

He opened his eyes.

"Look, Slade, the Joker, and their mission are our primary reasons for being here. But to be able to take them down, we need to work as a team. I'm going to try and give a brief synopsis of everything. Well, no. Not everything. Not right now. We don't have time to launch into all the gory details of my past life.

When I was young, something tragic happened to me. I became angry, I wanted revenge, and I would do anything to get it. I was driven by that sole emotion. I was drowning, but I found my outlet. I met Batman, and he took me under his wing. Gave me a way to channel my anger, and focus on making sure that what happened to me, didn't happen to anyone else. He trained me. I was a fast learner, and pretty soon, I had become Robin, Batman's sidekick. Part of the Dynamic Duo.

I felt like I had a purpose. I fought the criminals that regular cops couldn't take down. I brought down the likes of the Joker, the Scarecrow, the Penguin, so many complete crazies. So many deluded missions. So much suffering.

For awhile, it was just the two of us. Fighting crime by night, living ordinary lives by day. Then Batgirl showed up. Batman was none to pleased with her at the beginning let me tell you. I was sort of her partner by default. We didn't know who she was, and she didn't know us. It was a tentative and strained relationship, but Batman trusted me, and I trusted Batgirl. We entered a time in Gotham's history, where it was just the two of us. Batman, he had other…obligations to attend to. Batgirl and I, well, we worked well together." He looked over and smiled at Barbara.

"Then things changed. I was getting older. I couldn't look on all of Batman's actions with the same sense of detachment and justice. He was crueler in some cases, and I never wanted to become so focused on my night life that I forgot to be human. I needed to be more than a sidekick, more than just a symbol of the night.

"Finally one night, I'd had enough. I saw things that I never wanted to see, and I took off. I promised myself that I would never be like that. I would fight crime, but be better….somehow. " Robin trailed off. He looked around at the faces of his friends again. He could tell the story wasn't sinking in quite yet. He thought about telling them everything, but somehow he couldn't share all the personal drama that had occurred on that roof. Almost losing Barbara. Losing his father. Losing his identity.

"That's it. I took off and traveled around a bit. Honed my skills. Settled in Jump City and here we are. End of story." He took a breath and waited for the barrage of questions. Strangely, it didn't come.

Only one voice was heard, and it wasn't whom he expected. "But Robin, why not tell us that in the first place? Why all the secrets, I mean, we don't even know you're eye color." Beast Boy questioned.

"I left Gotham with a chip on my shoulder, I guess. I never intended to find another team. Once I did though, I figured, I might have to leave just like I did from Gotham. Maybe not for the same reasons. Maybe I'd decide to go home. I don't know. At the time, it seemed like a better idea not to get to close. If I kept my personal and….working life separate this time, maybe I wouldn't get burned so badly. It didn't quite work, and I'm more like Batman than I'd ever care to admit. But…it seemed like the safest thing to do at the time."

"So you always intended to leave us? Is that what you're gonna do now? You and Batgirl must have worked out your differences, so your just gonna leave us in the dust?" An angry Cyborg questioned.

"Look, that was never my plan. I know it's hard for you all to understand, but I had a lot of personal issues to sort out, and most of them still aren't resolved. I've been away from Gotham for three years, and I'm still a mess. I need time to figure out my next move. I don't know what it's gonna be. I'm sorry. That's really all I can offer you right now."

Robin looked at his team. They were angry and hurt. And he caused all of that. Again. He sighed, and noticed Batgirl had moved away from the group and was at the computer station again. He shook his head, and said, " I truly am sorry guys" before moving towards Batgirl.

She looked up at his approach. "Hey, how'd it go?"

"Not as well as I would have hoped. I can't give details. Not here, not like this. I will. When we have more time."

"I understand. I think they just need time to cool off. Give it a few hours…or days. Though I hope we can all still work together. I just took everything off this computer, and wiped it clean. I don't want to risk anyone finding my tracks, so I was hoping one of you're super powered friends could blast it. We won't be able to use this for a hide out anymore. "

"So where do you propose we go?" Asked Raven. The whole Titans team had approached Robin and Batgirl and overheard the last bit of the conversation.

"Well, I do have one place we could go. I mean, I was using it as my civilian base of operations, but I figure we need some sleep, and I doubt that you're…accommodations will be as nice. I have plenty of space."

"Where is this place then? And you're sure there's enough room for all of us?" Robin asked.

Batgirl smiled. "Oh yes. There will be plenty of space and food. Though a few of us might have to sleep on couches. It's the penthouse suite at the Palace Royale. I figure with room service and three bedrooms, we can make it work, at least until we figure out our next plan of action. I can go in through the lobby, they should see me returning, and then I can open the balcony door to get the rest of you in."

"And just how can you afford all that? We fight crime the same as you, but we got nothing!" Cyborg lamented.

Batgirl just smiled again. She turned towards Robin and said, "Well, you might have nothing, but the tab is being picked up by …a benefactor of sorts. I guess you could almost say….an entirely different acquaintance of Robin and mines. He looks after us…like we were his own _kids._" She laughed at the gobsmacked expressiones on the Titans' faces. Robin couldn't help but laugh with her. _Somehow, _he thought,_ somehow, everything is looking up. _


	4. Chapter 4

It's nearing three in the morning when Barbara finally re-entered the Palace Royale. She laughs to herself, thinking about everything that had happened that night. Yesterday seems like an eternity ago, considering all the changes and emotional upheaval she's been through in the past 29 hours. Seeing Dick again, talking with him, discovering that he still cared for her…it is almost more than she could handle.

She stands in the doorway for a minute, looking around the lobby. Her instincts have her casing every room she walks into nowadays, looking for minute changes that could mean the difference between safety and danger, life and death. Nothing seems out of place in the empty room. The only person beside herself is the lonely, sleep-deprived concierge that worked the desk every night.

_Just_ _me and Palo, as usual_ she thinks to herself. _But not for long since Dick and the Titans are waiting for me._ Taking a deep breath and re-focusing her thoughts towards the conversations that still needed to be had tonight, she starts working her way towards the desk. Her heels clack on the floor, her skirt swirls around her legs. She'd changed out of her batsuit after giving Robin directions to the hotel, and instructing the Titans to give her a 30-minute head start to the hotel. She'd dressed before leaving the warehouse, but left so that the Titan's had yet to see her face. They still didn't know who she or Dick really were, and she wasn't sure how they were going to handle sleeping in the same rooms tonight.

Palo looked up at the sound and smiles at her. "Buenos noche senorita Gordon, or perhaps Buenos tardes would be more appropriate."

"Thank you, I guess I am getting in a little late tonight, but you know. A girl's gotta have some fun. " She smiles at him, and stumbles a bit, improving the aura of party girl that she is trying to portray. Her cover story was that she was on a vacation from her father, a gift to congratulate her for her college graduation. Well, that was the story in Madrid anyway. Her father believed that she was in California, visiting schools at which to complete her PhD.

She stops at the desk. "Palo, is room-service still running? I'm just dying for something to eat…." She asked.

"Si, si. Just call up and they will fix you anything you like. A pretty senoritia like yourself, they'll want to fix you up well." _Hm, I'm sure they would. Most likely for the tips though…_

"Oh thank you." Barbara begins walking towards the elevators. "Oh" she says turning back towards the desk, "can you cancel any housekeeping in my suite for the next few days, and send up some extra towels?" She shoots him her best flirtatious smile and catches sight of Dick entering the hotel. She waves him over. He begins moving toward her, and she looks at Palo. "My boyfriend and I would rather not be disturbed."

"Of course senorita, anything to make you happy…" He looks mildly embarrassed, but quickly enters the requests into the computer. "The towels will be right up, and just let me know when you want housekeeping to come back…" he blushes and goes back to the computer screen.

With that, Barbara and Dick head to the elevators and catch one heading up. Once Babs hit the button for her floor and the doors shut, Dick sends her a withering glare. "Did you have to make it seem like we were sex maniacs? I mean, that poor concierge isn't gonna be able to look either one of us in the eye again…" Dick complains.

"Well, it was all I could come up with, and it worked. You and the others can stay with out any fear of discovery…this way Palo will spread the word and any odd requests won't really seem so odd…" She looks at him. "You're not upset are you? I mean, it seemed like a good idea…"

"No I'm not upset. Well actually the thought of you and me locked up in a hotel room for days on end alone together isn't a bad one, now I think about it." He waggles his eyebrows a bit and pulls her close to him.

"Hm…I kinda like the idea too, but lets get through this mission first. We've got a lot of catching up to do…so maybe when we get back to the states, once everything is settled, we can…catch up." She smiles up at him and her eyes soften. Even after all this time apart, they're still completely comfortable holding each other, fit well together. Dick leans down, his lips ghosting over hers. His warm breath making her shiver.

"I think that's the best idea I've heard in a while." He begins to apply more pressure to her lips, and the kiss turns just shy of passionate. While their kiss in the warehouse early had been promising, hopeful and shy, a commitment to making things right between them, this one is more desperate, the feelings that they shared three years ago shining through.

Barbara gasps against his lips as the emotions from the night overwhelm her once again. Dick seizes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, pouring all he has into the kiss. His hands hold her tight against him, one hand on her back holding her up, the other holding her head to his, fingers tangled in her hair. She holds on to the front of his sweater, overwhelmed by the intensity of the kiss.

The doors to the elevator ding open, startling them out of their kiss. They break apart abruptly and step out into the hall. Neither one knows what to say, how to address the kiss. Barbara clears her throat and straightens her skirt. "So did you want masks on when they get here, or are we gonna go civilian?" She asks, not looking at him and moving down the hall towards the penthouse suite.

Dick follows her and quickly catches up. "Babs, about that…I want us to work. And I know that we're on the job, but don't shut me out again. I'm not sure how its all gonna play out, but trust me, I'm not gonna walk away again. I'll make it all up to you I promise."

"I want to believe that. I do believe that. I believe everything you've said, what you told me in the warehouse, but I'm still scared Dick. You left, took my heart with you. All I had left we're pieces. I'm not sure how to put them back together."

"Then let me help you. I promise, I'm not leaving you again." He catches her hand and forces her chin up, locking their eyes. "I'm done running from the past. The Titans will get the full story. They deserve it. I can't just leave the team, but you and I can find away, and I promise, that Bruce and I will as well."

She watches him for a moment, throws her arms around him and holds on tight. "Ok. I don't promise that I won't pull away at first. I've learned to protect myself in the last three years, but I believe you. And I want this." She whispers in his year. He holds her for a moment longer, then pulls away and kiss her forehead and wipes a stray tear. It's not a perfect moment in the middle of the hotel hallway, but it's a comfort they both need.

After another moment, and what seems like the thousandth calming breath she's taken since the night began, she pulls they keycard to her room out of her purse. "Well, now. Let's get this show on the road."

With that she swipes the card, and opens the door. They enter together, and Dick takes a look around. "Kind of ostentatious, but appropriate for Bruce's dime. I've certainly stayed in nicer hotels."

"Yes well, we aren't all the wards of billionaires Dick. I'm never going to be able to give this up. I'd make Bruce buy me a nicer apartment, if it wouldn't raise so many questions." She smiles at him. It's nice to be able to joke and talk like this again.

Barbara begins moving towards the French doors that lead to the balcony. "Come on short pants, we've gotta let your Titans in, and get this party started. Call for room service and get them to send up coffee and pastries. I think we'll be up for awhile."


End file.
